


Gone in a Heartbeat

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, hot make outs, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Only in your dreams, and you achieve what you’ve always wanted.





	Gone in a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute to write, and really sad. It was based off a dream i had sooooooo. Enjoy!!?
> 
> (Unbeta’d)

Changbin, Hyunjin, and Felix were all gathered together at Seungmin’s house for a sleep over. 

It wasn’t really planned. It was more like all of a sudden while they were hanging out, they ended up losing track of time and ended up just deciding to stay the night. Seungmin didn’t complain. His parents weren’t home, and it gave him time to hang out with his friends. He loved being with the others, especially Hyunjin.

They’d been boyfriends for about a year now, and have had sleepovers on many occasions, but rarely got to see eachother outside of their hidden meetings. 

Changbin and Felix were both obviously in love with eachother, but they were also too oblivious to notice the others love. It was funny, but also painful to watch. They were always hugging, and giving cheek kisses, but never blatantly admitted their undying love to eachother.

Today was different. Seungmin brought out some alcohol from his dad’s stash that was “hidden” from the boy. Felix and Changbin were light weights, so they got wasted pretty quickly, and what turned into innocent cuddles, turned into a full on red cheeked, sloppy, wet, make out with lots of groping. It was kind of gross to watch, but it’s nothing Seungmin and Hyunjin haven’t done on their free time. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin weren’t drunk yet. They only had a few sips when Hyunjin got the idea to play with some make up. Seungmin grabbed out his make up collection and they started playing around with it. 

The older boy put on some pink eyeshadow on the younger, and a glittery highlighter. He then put on a rosy pink lipstick. Seungmin looked so beautiful, he started to get drunk off the sight. 

Hyunjin gazed at him with loving eyes. It made the younger’s ears flush red, before taking another swig of alcohol. Hyunjin copied, and jumped on top of his boyfriend. They made out aggressively next to Changbin and Felix. The oblivious couple were too focused with sucking face to notice what was going on next to them. 

Seungmin laid under Hyunjin as they made out. Their tongues danced together, as their hands trailed eachothers bodies. 

The red head let his hands grip the older’s butt. 

Seungmin realized what they were doing, and forced Changbin and Felix into the guest room. When they left, Seungmin locked the door, and jumped onto Hyunjin. 

They made love, and when they finished, they lied down next to eachother, and pretended that they didn’t hear Felix’s moans echoing throughout the house. 

They stared at eachother, and got lost in the others eyes. They cuddled, and eventually made their way into the dream realm. 

When Seungmin woke up, Hyunjin was gone. A single tear left his eye. He searched the room for any trace of him, but everything looked clean. There was no alcohol in his room, no make up, no anybody. 

He heard his mom yell for him to get ready for school, and he looked to his phone.

He saw the time “8:30am” and behind it, was a picture of Hyunjin. 

He smiled softly. 

“If only”, he said. 

He quickly got ready, but let his hand trail across the Stray Kids poster next to his door on the way out. He let his fingers linger on Hyunjin. 

“If only”, he said again, and left to go to school. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically everything in here happened in my dream. It was kind of weird. So Changbin Felix and Hyunjin were at my house and we were all hanging out, then me and Hyunjin start playing with makeup, and when he finishes, he tells me too look at my phone, and i see Seungmin in the reflection of myself. Basically i was Seungmin. Then in the dream i fall asleep, and Everyone is gone. (except changbin and we go searching for them but never find them because we forgot what we were looking for. Then Changbin goes missing, and i don’t even realize i’m back to normal). I legit woke up crying but ohh well. I was gonna write a Chaptered fic about this dream but i didn’t know how to write it so i decided to make a oneshot. Ohh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my angsty dream that caused me to cry.


End file.
